Just Friends?
by Hobohunter
Summary: Leon and Claire's lives changed forever after the Raccoon City incident. But their fates were forever intertwined. Could they ever just be friends now, or is there something more to it?. Post RE2 *slight citrus content* LeonClaire :3 -COMPLETE-
1. Just Friends?

It had been a few days since the Raccoon City incident, and the three survivors were exhausted. Walking across the Umbrella's train tracks wasn't a very wise idea, so Leon escorted the other two to Stone Ville; the neighboring town to Raccoon City.

Of course they didn't want to stick out as sore thumbs, but they had to get some medical supplies to get Leon's bullet wound treated. Claire check her wallet and smiled, she still had a bit of extra money from her older brother.

_God bless you, Chris... _thought Claire as she pulled out a hundred dollar bill for the cheap motel room. She saw Leon and Sherry waiting outside the office and smiled.

"God, what happened to you three?" asked the person working behind the desk, "Looks like you guys were a little too close to Raccoon City," he nodded his head towards the crater at was still smoking from two days ago. The smoke topped over the trees that surrounded the town.

Claire placed a fake smile on her face and shook her head, "We got into a car accident and got stuck in a ditch." the brunette kept smiling and took the key from the man, "Thank you," she squinted at his name tag quickly, "Jeremy."

Claire turned around and headed back to Leon and Sherry. She dangled the key in front of their faces and headed to the room. The key was placed in the lock, and she turned it. Claire cringed when she heard the creaking of the door, it reminded her of the ever-creaking doors from the R.P.D.

"They need some WD 40 for that." joked Leon as he gripped his shoulder, It started to bleed again and Claire could tell it hurt by his facial expression.

"Here, sit down." she lead Leon to the bed and sat him down slowly. "Sherry, I'm going to get some stuff for Leon. You stay with him and help out a bit, ok?"

The little blonde girl nodded in response and sat next to Leon, "Ok, Claire. Just hurry!" Claire smiled and winked at the girl as she locked the door and exited. She looked across the street and saw a small connivence store. She neared the front of the store and saw her reflection. She was filthy: dirt and grime plastered all over her legs, her hair was a bit messy, she had a ton of scratches all over her uncovered skin... Claire Redfield looked like shit. No wonder people were staring at her and the others.

She pushed open the door and was greeted by the smell of food and cleanliness. Claire gazed over at the cashier and saw his jaw practically hit the floor when he saw her. Claire brushed him off and headed to the part that was listed at medical supplies. She looked for a basket and started loading up on items. Iodine, rubbing alcohol, clean bandages, bandaids, wraps, anything she could get her hands on that would heal wounds.

She loaded up her basket and headed over to the small hardware section. She frowned as she placed the needle nose pliers into the basket, she wasn't going to enjoy pulling that bullet out of Leon's shoulder. She then grabbed a small sewing kit and headed over to the food.

Claire grabbed another basket and started throwing as much cheap junk food as she could fit in there. Colas. candies, chips, jerkys, peanuts, everything. She grabbed a few more things and then got to the cashier; he was gawking at her. She once again placed on a smile and tilted her head to the side, "Motorcycle accident." she looked down next to the register and picked up a bottle of pain medicine. She tossed it in the basket quickly and looked at him, "That too."

After she was rung up, Claire avoided more eye contact and headed to the motel room. She knocked on the door and placed the key in it, "It's me guys." she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey." said Leon with a pained look. He still clutched his shoulder as he was doing before. "Hey," replied Claire as she locked the door, "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad besides the bullet wound. You?" he gave her a toothy grin and nodded his head to the bathroom, "Sherry is taking a bath by the way."

The young Redfield smiled and sat the bags on the other bed. "I've been better, now lets get that uniform off of you." she started to unwraps Leon's bandages and he flinched, "I thought I would never hear you say that to me, Claire." he gave a chuckle and started to unbutton the shirt.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" she helped Leon out of his two shirts and saw his chest. The wound luckily hadn't started to fester, which was a really good thing. Claire got up from the bed and knocked on the bathroom door, "Sherry? It's Claire. I need some warm water and washcloths." she walked back to the bag of supplies and pulled out a small dish pan. She then walked back to the bathroom and came out with the water and rags.

"Here, we'll just wipe down your chest and shoulder first. Try to get the blood off." she placed the pan on the bedstand and dipped a rag in it. She then turned back to Leon and smiled, "If it hurts, just make me stop, ok?"

Leon nodded and stared to pant, "Yeah, ok. Do you have any pain killers or anything?" Claire handed him the bottle and he swallowed a few pills without water. As he was doing that, Claire was gingerly dabbing his shoulder with the washcloth. She didn't want to say anything, but he had a really nice body. Claire kept her eyes on the wound and tired not to look anywhere else.

Leon gritted his teeth when Claire got a little to close to the hole in his shoulder. She frowned and looked at him, "I'm going to have to clean it with iodine and then pull the bullet out."

Leon looked at her with a semi-calm face and nodded in response. Now Claire didn't have any medical training, but she had common sense. She sterilized the pliers with the alcohol and got a swab with iodine on it. "Ok, ready? One, two, three!" Claire placed the cotton ball on his wound and he gripped the headboard. Leon's eyes closed tightly and she clenched his teeth to muffle a cry. After she threw the ball in the trash. Claire threaded a needle and sterilized it as well.

"Alright Leon, I'm going to pull the bullet out. Ready?" The rookie nodded his head quickly and looked at her, "Yes." Claire pulled a small leather belt out of the shopping bags and folded it. "Bite on this when I pull out the bullet." Leon opened his mouth and bit down hard on the belt.

Claire turned Leon's head away and carefully placed the pliers in the wound. She heard Leon's cry as his body stiffened up. She found the bullet and started to pull it out slowly. Leon's face looked like he was in agony as she slowly pulled out the damed thing. After she finally got it out, she placed more iodine on his shoulder and started to sew up the mess.

After that was done, Claire cleaned the wound one more time and started to bandage him up. Leon was sweating and panting as she was fixing him up.

"Thanks, Claire..." he looked up at her with glazed eyes. The R.P.D. rookie looked like even more shit after Claire's medical attempt.

"You're welcome." she patted his leg and smiled. "Get some rest now." Claire got up from the bed and started cleaning up the mess. Leon looked over at her and smiled when she bent over. He noted how tight and short her 'shorts' really were. He let out an involuntary moan and Claire stood up.

"Are you ok, Leon?" she grabbed a spare dry washcloth and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was sweating more than he was just a little bit ago. Claire leaned down in front of him a bit and he saw how her shirt clung to her chest.

"Jesus, Claire..." he turned his face away and closed his eyes. He couldn't do this, she was his friend. They were partners and he shouldn't be checking her out. Claire placed her cold hand on his forehead and he shivered.

"You don't have a temperature, do you want something to drink? Water?" she got a worried look on her face and watched him. Leon looked up her body until he reached her face. He parted his lips and nodded at the Redfield. She patted his leg and pulled a bottle of water out of the bag.

Leon held in a gasp and tried to block out the feeling of her hand on his leg. She was a little to close to comfort. If they were under different circumstances, he'd... he'd... rip her clothes off of her right now. But he had morals, plus there was a little twelve year old in the bathroom.

Claire opened the bottle of water and held it up to his lips. He coughed as the liquid soothed his parched throat. Claire patted his leg again and smiled, "Small sips now. You're going to have to drink a lot of water since you're dehydrated. It's because you've bled a lot."

Leon smiled at her actions and nodded, she was too kind; her maternal instincts were showing. Sherry came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and got on the spare bed.

"How are you feeling, Leon?" she looked at him with worried eyes. He gave her a thumbs up and groaned, "I'm alright Kiddo. You should get some sleep."

Sherry smiled and snuggled under the covers, "Ok, good night Leon! Good night Claire!" she turned her back to her two rescuers and closed her eyes. Claire looked at Leon and smiled, "You need to rest. I'll keep watch tonight." she walked over to the small table and pulled a handgun out of her sidepack. Claire sat at the table and looked at the door.

Leon watched her for a while until his eyelids were too heavy to keep open. The pain medicine started to kick in and he felt relaxed. He feel asleep and didn't have a single dream.

A few hours later, Leon woke up and took in his surroundings. He saw the lump that was Sherry in her bed. He then looked over at the table and saw that Claire and the gun were gone.

Leon panicked a bit and thought that Claire left them and went searching for Chris. He leaned and rubbed his eyes. He was still drowsy from the medicine, but he was able to stand and walk. He headed over to the bathroom, he drank too much water over the past few days. He neared the bathroom and noticed that the door was cracked.

Leon peeped his head in and instantly blushed. Claire Redfield was taking a shower... behind a clear shower curtain. He instinctively roamed his eyes across her wet, naked body. Her hair was out of it's pony tail, and it was cascaded across her shoulders.

The rookie rested his head on the door frame and watched Claire take her shower. Of course he wasn't a virgin, but he had never seen a girl take a shower before. Besides in some X-rated movies he saw in the past, but those always ended with sex. Leon looked down at his waist and freezed, clearly the young brunette had an effect on him.

His eyes looked off from his tight pants and looked up into a pair of blue eyes. She was staring at him. Claire was looking right at Leon and saw his buldge. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Claire cleared her throat, "Did you need anything?" her eyes scanned his bare chest and then back up to his face.

Leon shook his head like a moron and turned around, "No. Sorry." he went to walk away but she spoke up again. "Can you hand me the soap?" her finger was pointed to the small bar next to the sink. He picked up the soap and kept his eyes on the floor, "Here." he placed it in her hand and shivered. Her hand clamped down onto his own and his eyes looked at her body again.

Claire placed a finger under his chin and pointed his face up to hers. Her words were silent, but Leon knew what she had said. He unbuttoned his pants quickly and took them off, he then whispered, "You sure about this?"

She nodded softly and neared her lips to his, "Positive." Leon broke the space between them and pressed his body up to hers. After tonight, they could never go back to being 'Just Friends'.

A/N: Hehehehe..... O.O;;;; Not what I regularly write, eh? And I bet you were not expecting that. I'm gonna write another chapter to this, so it's not the end! I know this is a bit more 'graphic' than what I normally write. The next chapter will have more Cleon fluff, I promise.

And Stone Ville is indeed the neighboring town to Racoon City. I'm pretty sure it was the memo in RE3. It was from Joe Kendo to Barry. Whatever lol.

Please don't flame about the pairing and contents inside this chapter. It's not like I wrote a whole scene out. :) Tell me what you think about it!


	2. The Morning After

Chapter 2

Leon woke up and rubbed his eyes. He was laying in the bathtub with Claire cradled on top of him. He then glanced down and saw that he was still inside of her. Smiling, he placed his hand on Claire's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Claire? Claire..." he whispered into her ear and kissed it softly. She shifted on top of him and fluttered her eyes open.

"Leon?" she groaned softly and sat up. Leon watched her intently and smiled, "Morning." he cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Claire softly kissed his hand in response and looked around.

"We fell asleep in the shower." she looked down at their union and then at Leon. He nodded in response and started moving his hands down. "Yeah, we did..." he was about to grab her breasts but Claire placed her hands on his.

"We should get moving. There's bound to be Umbrella employees here." her gaze pierced his and he smiled. "Those bastards are the reason that I couldn't go to the hospital." he looked at his shoulder and saw the bandages. It still hurt, but at least the bullet was out.

"Maybe we can get you to a real doctor and have them look at it?" Claire placed her hand on the sides of the tub and started to dismount him. They both gasped as she finally got all of the way off. Claire stepped out of the tub carefully and stretched. Leon could help but check her out one last time before she got dressed.

Claire walked over to the toilet and started grabbing her clothes. While she was dressing, he still had is eyes on her. He tried to remember every curve of her body, who knows, this might be the last time he sees her naked.

After she finished dressing, Claire looked at Leon and smiled. "Are you going to get up?" the rookie gave her a slight shrug and looked at his pants on the ground. "I guess so, we need to keep moving."

Leon stood up and stretched his good arm above his head and yawned. The young Redfield smiled and looked at him, "Nice. Very classy." she tossed him his pants and boxers and waited for him to put them on.

"I'm one classy guy." he winked at her and headed towards the door. Claire walked right behind him and they entered the 'bedroom'. Sherry was still asleep on her bed, she was gravely deprived on sleep. Running away from a monster that was your own father for a few days can wear you out. Plus the two days it took to get to Stone Ville. They both wouldn't be surprised if she slept for the whole day.

Leon sat on his bed and examined his shoulder. Luckily the stitches hadn't ripped when he and Claire had their little 'alone time together'. She sat next to him on the bed and started unwrapping the dressing on his shoulder.

"I'll just clean this up again and get some new bandages on you." she grabbed her supplies that she used last night and started working on his shoulder. Leon watched her intently with a smile on his face. He loved the way her hands felt on his skin. Sure, he was in pain from the wound, but her fingertips seemed to sooth that pain away.

Claire placed more iodine on his shoulder and he sucked in his breath. He looked over at the brownish liquid that was coloring his skin, at least it was disinfecting the wound.

"Sorry..." Claire mumbled as she dabbed it with a clean cotton swab. He gave her a soft smile and looked up at her, "It's no problem. Thank you for taking care of it." her eyes looked up at him and then she nodded.

Claire grabbed a clean bandage and gently placed it on the stitched wound. Then she grabbed a wrap and started wrapping it across his shoulder and chest. "There, that should hold for a while." she gave him a bright smile and then stood up, "Give me your clothes sizes and and get everyone something new to wear."

She opened the night stand and grabbed the pad of paper that the motel supplied. Claire scribbled down Leon's sizes, and then looked through Sherry's clothes for hers. After that, she handed Leon a bag of food and headed to the door. "Keep watch when I'm gone?" she placed the door key in her side pack with her handgun from earlier.

Leon patted the Desert Eagle that was in his holster and nodded. "Yeah, just come back soon." he gave her a smile and then winked. She winked in response and headed out of the door.

He smiled and started rummaging through the paper sack. He pulled out the cardboard cylinder and popped the top of. "Pringles. Awesome." he took a stack out of the container and closed it up. Leon reached for the tv remote and pressed the power button. The news was on, and it was a report about Raccoon City.

Leon leaned up a bit and looked at the picture of the smoking crater that was once a growing metropolis. He hadn't known that the whole city was blown up too! He just thought it was the Umbrella labs that he and Claire escaped from.

Apparently, the President ordered a contingency plan and Raccoon was sterilized. Leon slammed his fist into the mattress and cursed. There were still innocent civilians that weren't infected. People lost their lives, and the President did the most reckless thing. He blew up all the evidence on Umbrella, all of it. Except for the memos and files that Leon and Claire took with them. At least they had that.

Leon was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear when Claire knocked or even when she opened up the door. She had a couple shopping bags with her and a backpack.

"I got the clothes, and a bag for all of our supplies." she raised the bags at him and then sat them on the floor. After shutting and locking the door, she looked up at Leon.

He nodded towards the tv and spoke, "Did you hear about what they did to Raccoon? They nuked it! They blew up the whole city!"

Claire looked at her shoes and nodded, "Yeah, I know... I heard about it. Didn't you see the smoke from the city?"

Leon shook his head and looked at her, " I was shot Claire. I didn't pay much attention to anything for the past few days."

"So you didn't pay attention to me?" she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. He rose up off the bed and walked over to her, "Claire, that's not what I meant." he placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You mean a lot to me Claire..." he titled her face up to his and gave her a small peck on the lips.

She did the same back to him and then they both started kissing harder. Leon took his hand off of her shoulder and wrapped it around her thin waste. He gave a slight squeeze and Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. Leon groaned as he slid his tongue past her lips. She tasted like peppermint, so he plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth, gliding it across her own, tasting her.

Claire moaned softly and broke the kiss, "Leon..." He placed a finger over her lips and shushed her, "Shh.. Claire."

She kissed his finger lightly and shook her head, "We can't do this anymore. I'm sorry..." Claire let her arms drop to her sides and looked down, " I have to find my brother..." she walked away from Leon and took a shopping bag with her into the bathroom.

Leon stood there, dumbfounded. Why wouldn't she want him anymore? Why is her brother more important than him? Apparently he's alive and well in Europe. It's not like he couldn't defend himself. He stood silent for a few more minutes and glanced over at the door. It was closed, but he didn't care. Leon turned to door knob and saw Claire standing in her bra and panties. She looked up at him and tried to cover herself.

"We need to talk.." he moved her hands away from her chest and held them gently, "Why don't you want to do this anymore?" His blue gaze pierced her own.

She swallowed hard and thought about what she was going to say, "Because this is wong, Leon. We just used each other for a night of sex. We were stressed, and that was how we blew off steam..." she closed her eyes and turned her face away. She didn't want to say that, but it was something that needed to be said.

"Claire..." he tired to make her look at him.

"No, Leon. Just forget about me, pretend this never happened." she turned around from him and started putting on her new clothes. Leon stared at her in disbelief and shook his head.

"No. I wont." his voice was firm, like he was scolding a child.

Claire turned around and faced him, she had tears brimming in her eyes, "Last night was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened."

"Claire..." Leon sounded pained, he couldn't believe that she had just said that to him, "Then why? Why did you say 'yes'?" he stared at her in the eyes, trying to understand her more.

"I was upset, I needed..." she stopped and broke her gaze with Leon. He moved in and wrapped his arms around her tightly. His mouth moved close to her ear and whispered, "To be comforted? To be touched?"

Claire shivered from the tickling of his breath on her skin. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and stay close. But she couldn't, she still had to find Chris.

"Leon..." Claire moved out of his grip and looked at him, " I have to find my brother. He's the most important thing in my life." she bit her bottom lip and walked past him. Leon had his eyes gazing down at the floor and slammed his fist into the wall, then he walked out and spoke,

"Dammit Claire! What about Sherry? What about me?! You're just going to leave us here and find your fucking brother? We need you too! He's a big boy, he can handle himself!" Leon's eyes looked like they were on fire as he glared at the young Redfield.

"You know what Leon, fuck you!" she didn't care that she cursed by Sherry. She had to find her only family and make sure he was safe. Leon could take care of Sherry while she was gone.

"No, FUCK YOU!! Just leave us alone! " Leon panted with rage and continued, "You're looking for you brother right, just go!" his eyes looked over at Sherry and saw her face covered with disbelief.

Claire was filled with rage and walked to the door, "Don't have to tell me twice." she opened the door and slammed it behind her. Little did Claire know, there were men waiting near that wanted to have a little chat with Leon.

A/N: Not as fluffy as I wanted (barely any at all D:), but hopefully I'll have more chapters up soon!


	3. Goodbyes

Chapter 3

After Claire had left, she decided to head to the highway to hitchhike. She needed to get back to her dorm and pack up her belongings. The streets were crowed with local news trucks and vans. They were all reporting about the Raccoon incident, their cameras pointed towards the direction of the destroyed city. Smoke still hung over the desolate place.

Claire wasn't stupid, and she didn't want to get caught up in the media. She hastily walked past and made it to the highway... which was majorily jammed with more automobiles. She sighed loudly and slapped her hips with her hands. How was she supposed to get out of here and find Chris now?

Her eyes darted across the cars and trucks, she needed to find a ride. She had to get over to Europe and start looking for her brother. The journal said he was heading to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. So that's where she's going, she had to find Chris.

"Claire? CLAIRE!!" shouted someone from the line of cars. The younger Redfield turned her head to the side and saw an arm wave about. She squinted her eyes and smiled, "Kelly? Oh thank God!" she ran over to her roommates' motorcycle and gave a sigh of relief.

The young blonde slapped Claire's shoulder and held back tears, "You idiot! You had me worried sick, I thought you were dead!" the girl's gloved hand wiped off the tears she let off.

"Kelly... I'm so sorry." Claire went up and hugged her friend tightly. She didn't think about how Kelly would react to her leaving. She also didn't think about all of the new reports that were on the tv.

"So," she sniffed a bit and continued, "did you see your brother?" Kelly grabbed the spare helmet off of the back and handed it to Claire.

As Claire accept the helmet, she shook her head, "No. He wasn't in town when I got there." her eyes looked back at town and frowned. She didn't want to leave Leon and Sherry behind, but she had to. For their own sake.

"Thank God. Hey, do you have anything with you? Or anyone?" Kelly noted how Claire stared back into town. It was like she was missing something important.

"Hm? Oh no. I don't have anything..." Claire got on the motorcycle and placed the helmet on. She looked around and saw that the highway was jammed packed. Of course there was no oncoming traffic, but frustrated people drove out of their lane and blocked all four lanes towards Raccoon. They were worried about their own family and friends.

Kelly revved the engine of her Harley and started going down the shoulder of the road. They needed to get back to the dorms and have a little 'chat' about what happened. She heard some rumors and wanted to know the truth.

-------

Leon was furious. Furious and broken hearted, he wanted to go on the run with Sherry and Claire. But that Redfield was so stubborn, she didn't even want Leon's help! Probably because he was still recovering from a bullet wound, but still. He would have helped her if he could. He didn't think about Claire as a 'Sex Object'. She was his friend and he wanted to be near her. Yes, they did sleep together, but that wasn't all he wanted from her.

The ex-rookie sighed loudly and looked over at Sherry. He could still see the look of disbelief spread across her face. Leon nudged his head to the bag of Clothes on the floor. "Let's change and go look for Claire. She couldn't have gotten too far."

The young blonde girl nodded and got up from the bed. Her little hands found the clothes that Claire had bought and then walked to the bathroom.

Leon walked over to the bag as well and found his. He felt a smile creep up when he saw the button-up dress shirt and blue jeans. Apparently Claire wanted to tease him with such clothes, he would never wear this in a million years. Yet he had to now.

He undressed quickly and threw on the clothes, he left the two buttons up by the collar open. Leon didn't like the feeling of being restricted in clothes. He packed up the supplies into the back pack and placed it on one shoulder. The injured man wasn't even going to try to place it over his shoulder wound.

Sherry came out of the bathroom and looked down at their pile of dirty clothes, "What are we gonna do with these?" Leon shrugged in response and placed the Desert Eagle in the back of his pants, "Leave them I guess. Come on, let's go."

He opened the door and was unexpectedly greeted by three men dressed in all-black suits. The largest, which was also in the middle, spoke first. "Leon Kennedy. Sherry Birkin. You're coming with us," he pulled the badge out of his chest pocket and flashed it to Leon.

"US agents... What do you want with us?!" Leon stood in front of Sherry protectively, blocking her from their sights. He wasn't going anywhere with these guys, he'd make damn sure of that. Leon readied his hand for his Desert Eagle, deciding on when to make a move.

"We'd advise you not to make a scene, we're here to help. We just want to talk." the three men stood tall, they were a wall blocking the only way out. Leon shook his head and scowled, "NO! Get out of here, we don't have anything to say!"

"Oh, but I think you do. We want to know about what happened in Raccoon City. Everyone wants to know how the biohazard happened. We need your help Mister Kennedy, and Miss Birkin's as well."

Leon's eyes shifted back at Sherry, who was gripping onto his hand tightly. "And if we refuse?"

"There is no possibility of that. You _will _come with us. You're not even the legal guardian of Miss Birkin, we're taking her into custody. Wether you like it or not."

"Alright... but she stays with me. The whole entire time, she will NOT leave my side."

The three men nodded in unison and stepped aside, "This way, we have a car waiting for you."

A/N: Just a filler chapter unfortunately. Next will be during CV. This chapter was pretty much setting up the epilogues from RE3. I've decided to write more chapters to this story, I'm planning on three more.


	4. Code Veronica

Chapter 4

Leon sat in the interrogation room and looked in the mans eyes, "Leave Sherry alone. She's innocent!" he slammed his fist into the table from anger. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the young Birkin.

"She knows too much," the man replied in a monotonous tone. He was 'supposed to be' a US government agent. He had no actual proof besides a badge and the suit on his back.

The man continued with his eyes locked on Leon's' "But you have value. This is a good deal. Make your choice."

Leon closed his eyes and sharply responded, "Fine. But I want to know where Sherry is at ALL times."

_I'm so sorry, Claire... Please forgive me._

The man nodded and stood up, "Very well." he exited the room and left Leon alone.

"What the hell have I done?" whispered Leon as he placed his hands on his forehead. He didn't want to give Sherry up, but he had to for her sake. She needed to be placed in protective custody and put in a good home. Leon and Claire couldn't give that to her. Not even if they did stay together and take care of her.

He sighed when he thought about Claire. It had only been a few days that she left. He wondered where she was, or if she was ok. But he knew someone that could help him find her. One man that could bring them back together.

Leon had to find Chris Redfield. And with the deal that he just made, he finally could.

-------------

_A few months later_

She couldn't believe it, Claire Redfield just couldn't freaking believe it. Zombies. Zombies on an island, with a low chance of escape. Luckily she found the combat knife on the table next to Rodrigo. He needed some hemostatic medicine, and she was going to find some.

Claire slashed the chest of the last zombie and cringed. They were all naked, and they must have recently died. She stepped over it's body and headed to the door. The door gave off an awful noise as she pushed it open.

As Claire walked next to a wrecked truck, she jumped back when bullets shot out at her feet. She lunged behind the truck and took cover.

"Shit!" spat Claire as she looked around. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out a plan. She looked down at the corpse of a guard and saw a handgun.

_Thank you, God._

She checked the clip and smiled to herself, it was completely full. Her body moved quickly and shot out the light that was above the unknown shooter.

"Wah! Wait! Don't shoot!" cried out a voice. The shadow ducked down from her shots and covered.

"How are you?!" screamed Claire in an irritated voice. She wasn't in the mood for this, she had to get out of this place!

"Huh? You're not a zombie? Oh great, wait right there, I'm coming over." the body that belonged to the voice jumped down and landed in front of her. The boy began to speak again, "Uh sorry about that little misunderstanding, but I thought that you were one of the mons-"

"Shut up!" interrupted Claire, "Make one wrong move and I'll shoot!" she gave off a glare and kept her gun pointed to the redheads' face.

"Relax beautiful," after those words slipped from his mouth, she became angrier, "I said I was sorry. My name is Steve. I was a prisoner on this island, and I'm guessing that you're not from Umbrella either."

"No." stated Claire harshly, "I'm Claire. Claire Redfield." she let her gun down and tucked it in the back of her pants. She glanced around the courtyard and saw a huge gate.

"Claire, hmm nice, I'll remember that. Hey I heard there's an airport around here, once I find it I can finally escape from this crazy island. I'll see ya." he ran towards a door and opened it.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Claire as she ran up to him. Nobody should go at this place alone. Zombies were around, and there was bound to be other monsters.

"I don't want you following me, lady. You'll only slow me down." he closed the door behind him.

"Great. What a little asshole."

Claire sighed loudly and looked at the door. She needed to get out of here and find her brother. But she also wanted to get out and be with Leon and Sherry. She hadn't seen them in a few months and she really missed them.

_Even after you treated them like shit. I bet Leon's found someone else and forgotten all about you. Claire, you are a dumbass when it comes to men. You're so dense._

After her little scolding to herself, she headed over to the door and tested the handle. That kid didn't lock it, so she opened the door and stepped inside...

---------

Leon sat in a cold, dark car and looked out into the street. He watched the man with spiky brown hair exit his building. He looked like her a lot, the street lights showed that off to him.

Chris started off down the street, looking behind his shoulder every few seconds. He looked nervous as hell; paranoid.

The ex-rookie got out of his car and started to slowly follow him. He needed to speak with her brother. Leon's feet paced the pavement behind the older Redfield. Leon decided to be careful since Chris was undoubtedly armed.

He followed him for a few blocks and turned the corner. Chris was gone, it was like he disappeared into thin air. Leon heard a noise from above and shifted his eyes up. Chris jumped down from the fire escape and landed on top of him.

"Who the fuck are you?! Why are you following me?" Chris grabbed Leon's bad arm and held it behind his back forcibly.

"My name is Leon! I'm friends with Claire, she's looking for you!!" Leon tried to hold in a cry of pain as Chris almost pulled his arm out of the socket.

"Claire?! Where the fuck is she, you bastard!" spat Chris. He turned Leon over and looked at him in the eye, "Where is my little sister?"

"I don't know, she ran off looking for you after we left Raccoon City! My name is Leon Kennedy, I was a rookie for the R.P.D. See?!" he pulled his old badge off with his good hand and showed it to the older man.

Chris looked at the badge and then back at Leon, "Raccoon City? Oh my God... Claire was there during the outbreak!" Chris sat down on the ground, speechless.

"Yeah. She, a little girl, and I escaped the city. Claire ran off a few months ago to find you. She was going to the HQ in Paris, because that's what you wrote in your journal."

Redfield looked at Leon and frowned, "I tired to leave her alone to save her. My sister..."

Leon squeezed his shoulder and looked back at him, "We'll find her, I promise. She'll come back. I gave her my email address if anything happened. Hopefully she wont still hate me and write soon."

Chris looked at the young man and nodded, "Ok, let's get going. We're being followed."

-------------

Claire entered the building and saw a metal detector. She ignored the computer that told her to put her metal items in that box. She wasn't about to give up her handgun when there was zombies around.

As she passed through, sirens went off and the shutters fell over the windows and doorway. Blocking off the way she needed to go.

"Dammit." muttered Claire as she walked back and placed all of her metal things in the box. She took the lighter out of her vest pocket and smiled, Chris gave it to her as a gift.

She walked thought the detector again and sighed in relief as she got to the other room. She glanced around and then headed to the door that was off to the left. As Claire opened it, she heard a small clattering noise.

"Chris Redfield..." questioned the boy from before. Claire looked at him and tilted her head to the side, "What are you doing here?"

Steve turned around from the computer screen and looked at her, "Chris Redfield... Is he a relative of yours or something?"

She looked at him and replied, "You mean my brother?" Steve looked at her and smirked slightly, "Ahh, you're siblings. Well it seems your brother is under surveillance by Umbrella."

"What?!" Claire brushed past him and looked at the picture of her brother on the computer, "I've got to write Leon and tell him to let my brother know he's being monitored. It's a good thing I have access to an outside connection from here."

Claire felt awkward as she wrote to Leon, she hadn't spoken to him in months.

Hopefully he would check his email and tell Chris. Then she thought, hopefully Leon would find Chris in the first place and tell him. Dammit. she'll still have to try.

Steve walked over to the door on the right and tried to open it, but it wouldn't even budge. So he started pressing random buttons on the numerical pad that was on the wall, "Well that file shows the latitude and longitude of this place. Ha, why don't you send your brother the coordinates and ask him to come help?" he played with the little lever and gripped it tightly.

The young Redfield broke her concentration from Leon's email and looked back at Steve, "Thanks! I'll do that!" she added the location file into the email and went back to choosing the right words for her to say. She didn't want Leon to worry about her, she just wanted him to warm Chris.

"Heyyy. I was just kidding! There's no way he could get here, even if he is your brother." he crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid.

Claire frowned and sharply responded, "Yes he can, I'm sure of it." she finished the email and glanced back at Steve for a second.

"No way!" he shouted, "He wont come! You'll end up disappointed if you rely on others! Believe me, I know!" the boy ran off on the other direction and left Claire by herself.

"What was that all about?" she turned back to the computer and pressed send. "Please Leon, please get this email."

Claire sat down in the chair and sighed. She was tired already, and there still was a lot to do. Her eyes closed for a second and flashbacks of her and Leon crossed her mind. How she wished that she was in his strong arms right now, holding her close to himself.

She should've let him come with her to Paris, then she wouldn't be alone here. But Claire completely blew their chances of getting together afterwards. A moan from a hungry zombie filled her ears and she stirred. She had to get a move on, or she'd never see Chris, Leon, or Sherry ever again.

A/N: This chapter is gargantuan and it was written quickly! The next will be post-CV and a reunion between Leon and Claire. It's not over yet!! And I was getting a headache as I wrote Steve's part. See? He ruins everything, even my day. XD


	5. I Missed You

Chapter 5

Claire sat in the seat next to her brother and shivered. It had been almost a week since she and Chris had gotten out of Antarctica. Her arms were still red from the snow and ice pelting against them, the slightly raw skin stung against the sleeves of her shirt. Luckily she didn't catch a cold, which was unbelievable even to her.

Chris stretched his leg into the aisle of the airplane, it was too cramped from his size. The spiky-haired Redfield sighed loudly and looked around the coach. What a small dismal place. There were too many people and not enough room. Not to mention the annoying brats playing with their 'Power Ranger' action figures.

The younger Redfield, sat silently and looked at the back of the seat in front of her. She was nervous, the fear of flying always stuck with her, even from when she was young. Her eyes burned their gaze into the back of the large obese man in front of her. His snoring was about to make her head explode. How she wished that her eyes would emit laser beams and put an end it that infernal snoring.

"Easy Claire. Don't want your face to be stuck like that." a chuckle came from her brother. His blue gaze looked over at her and then he grinned. He knew exactly what she was thinking, he always did.

"I will take it easy after we're on dry land." her sapphire eyes squinted at her brother and gave his shoulder a push with hers.

"Well you should calm down. We'll be landing soon."

"How do-"

A little chime of beeps sounded the cabin and the Captains voice filled the room, "We'll be landing shortly. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing." the chiming noise went off again and it fell silent. The stewardesses were shushing the children and helping them with their seat belts. Their parents just sat there, ignoring the children even more. Claire was surprised that the parents even brought them along for the trip.

The brunette sighed as she reached for her seat belt, it was too tight and uncomfortable. She noticed the missing noise of snoring and looked up. The large man was buckling his seat belt, he had to have had an extender on it. No doubt about it.

She looked out of the window and in the distance saw the airstrip, its small lights shone, showing it the right spot to land. Claire smiled when she saw the little man waving the glow sticks, she remembered seeing that in a movie once. Her smile quickly turned into a frown after she thought about her life being like a movie; zombies, gun fights, airplanes, rocket launchers, runaway trains. All of it was like a movie, and Claire was the female protagonist, wrapped up all in the middle of it. How lucky could one girl get? Yeah right.

Chris nudged her side with his elbow and smirked, "I forgot to tell you something."

Claire looked over at her older brother and frowned, "What? Tell me what?" she looked in her brother's eyes, trying to read his mind. But it was no use, he was unreadable, which irritated Claire. He knows what she's thinking, but she has no clue at what's running through his head.

"Guess what?" his voice sounded like it was teasing her. This made her grind her teeth a bit, "I have no idea Christopher, what?"

"Somebody's at the airport to meet you." he spoke in a sing-song voice. His voice surprised Claire, and made her cringe a little.

"Who?" she questioned out quickly. She thought of Kelly first, but that couldn't be...

"This person has... a big nose."

She looked at her brother with a stupid look on her face, "Big nose? Who has a big- oh no... No Chris. Not Leon."

Her brother's face quickly turned into a sour expression, "What's wrong with Kennedy? He said you guys were friends?"

"He is... We are. But... damn." she looked away from her brother. Claire would never in a million years tell her brother that she slept with Leon. Chris would kill Leon and probably lock her in a room forever. She'd never be able to see the light of day again. At least he didn't know about her getting birth control, or he would have already locked her up and thrown away the key!

"Good. He was the one that helped me find you, ya know? You sent him that email and all."

Claire nodded in response and smiled, "Yeah I did. I guess I should thank him..." She thought back to them at the motel room and shivered slightly. The way he touched her was gentle and caring, no forceful actions even came from him. She loved the way he felt inside of her, it wasn't like her boyfriend from high school; sloppy and fast. It was amazing... and it sent a flow of shivers up and down her spine as she thought about it.

"Finally, we're descending..." mumbled Chris after his sister went into 'day-dream land'. Something happened between the two and he would be damned if he didn't figure it out. Kennedy was treading in thin ice, and Chris Redfield had the power to make him break through and drown.

After the long wait and dreadful good byes from the stewardesses, Chris and Claire finally made it to the terminal. The two Redfield's looked around the crowded space and both gasped to themselves. There was Jill Valentine and Leon Kennedy, standing there and waiting for the two. The four people all had looks of surprise spread across their faces.

"Jill..." whispered Chris, he ran over to the short-haired brunette and hugged her tightly. He hadn't seen her since he went to Europe, and he missed her so much. As the two Spencer Estate survivors caught up, the two Raccoon City survivors met. Their actions were held back and hesitant.

"Hey..." muttered Leon to her. He leaned up and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," replied Claire, "How are you?" she looked at his shoulder and remembered her pulling the bullet out of him.

"I'm all right. How are you..." he looked over her, making sure that she was all in one piece.

The brunette smiled softly and responded, "I've been better..." she tried to block out the visions of Steve dying in her hands. Even thought their meeting was short, they had befriended each other. She couldn't say that she loved him. Claire had no feelings like that for the young Burnside, it was a friendship. A bond.

Leon's arms wrapped across her thin waist and pressed her closely to him. This little gesture meant the world to her. How she wished that Leon was with her on that island, enveloping her into a hug whenever she felt like giving up. Encouraging her to go on when she had no will to. But she had to do that all by herself.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, until a rather bossy voice came into ear. "Lets get going you two." the overprotective brother sensor was shooting off the scale.

The two broke apart and stayed close. Leon grabbed Claire's had softly and squeezed. He would stay by her for as long as he could, which wasn't very long at all. They followed Chris and Jill until they made it to the car.

The group parted as Jill took the wheel and Chris in the passengers seat. Leon and Claire took the back of the car, making sure that their hands never separated. It was a good feeling between the two, so they stayed together as close as possible.

After driving to the safe house, Jill parked the car outback and killed the engine. "Ok, everyone should be asleep except for the look outs." muttered the older woman, "So be quiet." he finger's pointed to the attic window, and there sat two dark figures. Claire wouldn't have even seen them if they weren't pointed out to her.

The four got out of the car, Leon kept Claire's hand clamped inside of his own. It was dark out, so Chris couldn't see where he was taking her.

"Claire... Claire?" whispered the oldest Redfield as he looked around. His sister was in no sight to him, and became worried, and then angry.

"Come on Chris, lets get in. I'm sure that they're already inside the house." Jill had a smirk displayed across her face, she saw what Leon had bought at the store earlier. And unknowingly to Leon, she bought a little box as well.

Leon held Claire's hand and lead her up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and let her in before himself. After closing the door behind him, he felt the young woman's mouth across his, tasting his lips and tongue rapidly.

He groaned softly as his hands roamed her body once again. He had missed her, but not just for her body, he missed _her_. His hands felt the curves of her backside and he squeezed it, making Claire moan in response.

Leon broke the kiss for a second, still rubbing and squeezing her, "Did you miss me?" he lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed it softly. Claire closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I missed you so much Leon." she looked back up at him and saw a smile across his face.

"You did?" he questioned as his hands traced the fabric of her jeans. Leon moved his hands up to the waist of her pants and slide his hands down the back. Claire tensed up as Leon grabbed her bare skin, but quickly relaxed afterwards. She gave a single nod to the rookie and smiled, "Yes, I missed you... Did you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know." he crushed his lips to hers and lead her over to his bed. Their mouths and waists clashed as they fell back onto the mattress. Leon opened the drawer to the night stand and reached in, "Do you want this?" he whispered lightly across her lip.

That shiver he always gave her went up her spine and she nodded, "Yes..." Leon pulled out the condom and showed it to her, he wanted to make love to her one more time before he had to go. And unfortunately for both of them, Claire wouldn't be waking up in the morning to find him next to her. She would find a letter, that would say, "I'm Sorry..."

A/N: I am so cruel at times... aren't I? Two more chapters to go, then this story will be over. Damn, I wish I had inspiration like this for all of my stories, Sadly, I don't. Oh well.

If you guys write more Cleon, then I'll be inspired to write more too. Just a little hint for ya! :)


	6. Good Day

Chapter 6

Her eyes looked at the figure on the tv screen, he stood there, all high and mighty. How she would love to push him off the stage and make a fool out of him. Who cares if he saved the President's Daughter? It's not like she couldn't have done it...

The footage of Leon and the President had been on tv for three days straight now. Claire sighed and looked at agent on the tv. He was wearing a dark suit with sunglasses covering his eyes. The reports didn't even say who had rescued Ashley, but she knew it was Leon. It had to be.

Her hand reached for the remote and grabbed it. She looked at her thumb hovering over the power button, but she didn't turn off the tv. It had been a few months since had last seen him in person. The letter he left on his old pillow ran circles in Claire's mind. It told her about what happened to Sherry and himself. The US agents, the deal... But Wesker somehow managed to get Sherry anyway.

Leon sold his soul to the Government and it had backfired into his face. He had no idea where the Birkin girl was. Speaking of Leon, Claire noticed how expressionless his face was. It was like looking at a stone wall. He didn't even make the slightest smile as he stood next President Graham. He never did that by her, he always had a smile on his face, even it if was a little one.

The youngest Redfield stood up and sighed, she still missed Leon. Even though he did leave her like she left him before. But he didn't say harsh words or scream at her. The letter he wrote was short, but somehow it was also sweet. Unknowingly to Leon, she kept it folded up in a drawer at her apartment. Claire felt pathetic for doing that, but she didn't care.

Her eyes shifted back to the tv screen and she frowned. A WilPharma commercial was on, making Claire's eyes turn to slits as she watched. They're just as vile as Umbrella, or maybe even more. They knew the effects of what the T-virus could do, Raccoon City was a empty crater of proof. Luckily there hadn't been any out breaks since Jill and Chris took down the base in Russia, but that was only last year.

Claire turned off the tv and headed over to the closet, she opened the door and pulled out a leather jacket. Her thoughts went back to Leon again.

One day while she was shopping with Chris, she found a brown bomber jacket. It was on sale, and she wanted to buy it so bad, but it was too small for Chris. So Claire tried it on and found out that it was too large for herself. She took off the jacket and read the size, it was one size larger than what Leon wore in Raccoon City.

Claire bought the jacket and kept it for months at her place, she didn't want to give it to him... What would she say?

_Here Leon, I got this for you. Even though you're an asshole and you left me. Hope you like it. _

So Claire asked for Leon's address from her brother and sent it to him. It was around the holiday season, so the time fit for it. She had no idea if he ever wore it, but she hoped he did. It was a really nice jacket and she was sure that it'd fit him perfectly. Claire wouldn't admit it out loud, but she wanted to see him in it. Feel the soft fleece liner as she rested her cheek against his chest. Trace her fingertips across the smooth brown leather... Claire blushed slightly and shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about that now.

_You're just friends, remember that._

Leon and Claire were slowly becoming friends again, emails and awkward phone calls to see how each other were doing. They never did mention about what happened between them those two nights. It was like Claire wanted at first, forget about it and pretend that it never happened. Yet, Claire couldn't forget about it at all, she couldn't block out Leon's touch or smell.

The youngest Redfield placed her jacket on and smiled, today was going to be a good day. She just had a feeling it would be, and hopefully she was right. Claire was in D.C. for a conference, so maybe she'd be lucky and see him? She exited her hotel room and closed the door behind her.

------

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned. He was tired, and Ashley's loud mouth couldn't help his splitting headache.

"Leon," pouted the blonde teenager, "are you even listening to me?" she folded her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Yes, Ashley. You've only said it about a million times now." he looked over at her and sighed. "I"m sorry, but I'm going on vacation this week. You need to rest up and go back to college. Don't worry about it, you'll have another bodyguard while I'm gone." Leon stood up from his chair and headed to the door, he couldn't wait to get away from her. His head always began to throb after her mouth started to speak.

The Government agent headed out of the White House and walked over to his sleek foreign car. He clicked the remote and the doors unlocked instantly, what a connivence. His backside slid across the leather seat as he sat down. He turned the key in the ignition after he buckled up. It was autumn time, but Leon still felt like taking the top down. His bare arms had goose bumps cover them from the slight chill. He missed his favorite jacket. The jacket that Claire had gotten for him. Surely she would be mad when she found out about how it was stolen.

As Leon drove downtown, his headache went away and he spotted someone walking down the street. Her now red hair was high up in the usual pony tail. He preferred her as a brunette, and with her hair down. She looked much more attractive that way.

_Don't think like that Kennedy. You're just friends._

He parked off in the closest parking garage and headed off to find her again. Claire had long legs, and she could walk really fast with them. Her long sexy legs...

_Dammit! Stop thinking about her like that!_

Leon walked a few paces behind her and smiled, she was wearing a new body spray. It smelt good on her, but he preferred Claire's natural smell. He also preferred her taste...

_Go for it you dumbass! Just spin her around and kiss her! You KNOW you WANT to!_

As Leon reached out to grab Claire's shoulder, he felt someone else's hand grip his own.

"Hey baby... wanna get a room?" it whispered in his ear and he turned around quickly. Leon was face to face with Ark Thompson, his best friend.

"You're sick, you know that?" Leon looked back over his shoulder and saw that Claire was no where in sight.

_You will pay for this Ark, I can tell you that much._

"Lets go get something to drink." he pointed to a nearby bar, "I'm thirsty." a grin covered his face as he looked at Leon.

"Go drink by yourself, I was gon-"

"Gonna go talk to Claire? Leon. Why are you trying to fuck things up even worse than what they are? You two need to get to know each other even better before you can do 'The Nasty'." Ark made weird hand gestures as he spoke to Leon.

"I don't need to listen to you..." the older man spun on his heel and headed off in Claire's direction. He had to find her, before he didn't have the time to. His eyes scanned the place and then he sighed, she was long gone by now.

Leon looked over at Ark and sighed, "Lets go get a drink..." they both headed to the bar and walked inside. Little did they know, a smirking redhead was close by.

After having one small whiskey on the rocks, Leon retuned to the parking garage. His eyes perked up at the white box that was sitting on the passengers seat of his car. He walked over slightly and saw the small card that was on top, it simply had "Leon" written on the envelope.

He opened up the card and smiled, "_You looked cold, so I thought you could use a new one. -Claire."_

Leon opened up the box and saw then new bomber jacket folded inside. He pulled it out of the box with a huge smile on his face. After the agent put the jacket on, he pulled his phone out and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"I was wondering when you'd get that." said the feminine voice on the other side of the line.

Leon chuckled softly and looked around the garage, "Thanks a lot. I appreciate your generosity."

"No problem," replied the woman, "do you know what season it is? Really Leon." she gave off a soft laugh, which echoed in the garage.

Leon's eyes darted to a column that was on the other side of the garage.

_There you are._

His training kicked in and he walked on the balls of his feet silently, "Well it's hard to remember the season when you're on the job."

Claire's laugh became louder as he neared her, he smiled as wide has he could as he leaned his back on the other side of the column. They both knew that the other one was on the opposite side, but they still spoke in their phones.

"Yes, how is Ashley doing? She seemed very fond of you on the tv screen." her eyes dropped down to the concrete as she thought about that girl looking at him.

Leon shrugged in response and replied, "She's doing ok. She'll be having nightmares for a while though..."

Claire nodded and looked over past her shoulder, "So it wasn't just a run of the mill mission, huh?"

He sighed and shook his head, "It was for us Claire. We're used to the unordinary." Leon hung up the phone and walked around over to her. He looked into her sapphire eyes, getting lost into them.

They both pulled into each other into a tight, warm hug. They held each other closely, not letting anything sexual get between them.

Claire smiled as her chin rested on Leon's shoulder, today was a good day after all.

A/N: I think I lied, two more chapters maybe. I have more ideas for another one. This here chapter sets up how Leon got both of his leather jackets (RE4 and RE:D)


	7. Degeneration

Chapter 7

Just when Claire thought her life couldn't get any more worse, an airplane flew through a wall. And on that airplane, were around a hundred of blood thirsty zombies.

_Fuck my life..._

She grabbed Senator Davis and they both fled the scene. She had to find Rani and protect her. The fat-ass senator gripped his tail bone as Claire helped him walk. As they 'ran', Claire looked over at a water fountain and saw the young girl crouched underneath. She quickly moved her hand towards Rani and spoke, "Come on! Let's go!"

The girl ran to her and gripped her hand. The three continued on with a stewardess right behind them. Claire kicked open a set of double doors and looked inside of the room, the sign said "VIP lounge"

The four ran into the room and closed the door behind them. Claire and the stewardess started to barricade the door with chairs and tables. Rani stood there watching as Davis sat down in a lush leather chair. Being even more lazy than what he was.

After blocking off the door, Claire pulled out her cell phone and gave off a sign of relief. She saw the Senator eye her phone and hold his hand out, "Give that to me."

"Not on your life." Claire opened her phone and dialed 911. She waited for the dispatcher and told them about what happened.

"How many of you are alive?"

The Redfield looked around at the people and responded. "Four, including me. But one of us are wounded, the Senator." Claire's throat felt like she would spit up bile if she talked about that man again.

"Where's your location?"

"We're in the VIP lounge on the west end of the lobby. Please send some help before one of those 'things' gets to us."

Claire hung up and sighed, she was having a terrible day. She looked over at the door and shivered. How did that man get infected in the first place? And how did those airplane occupants get the T-virus as well?

She didn't know, but she had to find out. Claire needed to get out of here, she had something that she wanted to say to Leon. Hopefully she wouldn't die before she told him. Claire glanced at her cellphone and saw the little sliver of battery life on the phone. If she called him now, she wouldn't have a way to contact the police again.

Claire's hand shook slightly as she shoved her phone back in her pocket. She felt cold and helpless without him here. She needed Leon. Her eyes shifted down to her hand and saw a small one in it. Rani sat beside her, holding her hand like she was her mother.

_I'll make sure you see your Aunt again Rani, I promise. I wont let this little girl down too._

_----------_

Leon looked at the trucks and tents that surrounded the airport, he couldn't believe it. Another viral outbreak, those terrorists are murderers, and should be killed themselves.

He walked to the largest tent and heard two voices talking:

A man spoke first, "That would explain why the Board of Health hauled ass to get here. What do you think the guys at top are trying to cover up?"

A woman's voice filled the tent next, "If I knew that, I'd tell you. The Government sent a special agent down, he should be here soon. You can ask him."

That was Leon's cue, he walked into the tent silently and replied, "Ask all you'd like, but honestly there's nothing to discuss on that matter."

The man and woman looked up at him and stared, "Who the hell are you?" demanded the man.

Leon stared at them with an emotionless face and replied, "Leon S. Kennedy."

After speaking with Greg and Angela, he finally heard the 911 call:

_"How many of you are alive?"_

_"Four, including me. But one of us are wounded, the Senator." _

_"Where's your location?"_

_"We're in the VIP lounge on the west end of the lobby. Please send some help before one of those 'things' gets to us."_

Leon couldn't believe it. He knew who that voice belonged to, and he was going to make damn sure that he saved her. He'd be there this time.

--------

Claire and the other survivors heard the noise of guns firing.

"Those were gun shots!" said the stewardess as she looked at the door.

Claire nodded in response, "There's help coming, we're going to get out of here."

Senator Davis smirked and spoke up, "You should thank me. If you hadn't mentioned me, they would've ignored you call."

The redhead rolled her eyes and replied, "You might wanna stick your ego up your ass, considering that your own secretary left you here to die." Claire watched that smirk disappear right off of his obese face.

Suddenly, a muffled scream rang throughout the room and hallways.

"What was that?" questioned the stewardess towards Claire.

"A survivor, we have to help!"

She felt Rani's hand tug her arm and the small girl started to plead, "No Claire, don't go! When my father left, he said the same thing. He said he was going to help my mother, but he didn't come back and neither did she, and if you leave, you wont come back either." tears started to fill her dark eyes.

Claire bent down and hugged Rani tightly, "It's ok, I'm going to come back." she looked around the room quietly, "By the way, do you have anything that can be used as a weapon?"

Her eyes saw an umbrella that was by a coat rack. She let go of Rani and grabbed it tightly. "Ok..." Claire headed to the door and the stewardess followed her. They de-barricaded the door and Claire stepped outside. She looked back at the door and nodded as the other woman closed and locked it.

She was on her own now...

Claire's eyes looked down at the umbrella and she joked, "Never saw this coming." She clutched the red and white umbrella in her hands, like she was holding a sword. Her cautious steps echoed slightly as she headed down the hall. She heard a noise and jumped, reading her weapon to strike it down.

Nothing happened, so Claire started running to find the survivor. She heard another noise and a dark shadow appeared in front of her, "Get down!" Claire's knees buckled and she fell as the gun went off and shot the zombie behind her. The shooter's flashlight on his gun shone upon her and reviled both to each other. But she knew who it was, his voice and line was the same as it was seven years ago.

"Leon?" she questioned as he helped her up from the ground, "What are you doing here?" she was shocked, her prayers were answered for once.

_Thank you, God. Thank you!_

Leon held back a smile and replied, "I could ask you the same thing."

--------

_It's all our fault... _

Those words echoed in Claire's ears as she sat in the tent alone. Her head was cradled into hands as she sat in the chair. She glanced over at the entrance of the tent and saw Leon standing silently.

"We just ended up making everything worse." she had tears brimming in her eyes. She felt responsible for the outbreak, fucking TerraSave.

"No." responded Leon, "The villains here are the ones who used the virus, but even worse than them are the ones that made it. Seven years ago, our lives were change, by the virus from Umbrella. When Umbrella collapsed, we thought it was over, but their viral legacy still continues on today".

Both Leon and Claire had flashbacks of Raccoon City. The nightmare kept on returning time after to time for them. Would the viscous cycle ever stop for the two?

He spoke up again, in a stern voice, "I'm gonna scrub this virus from the face of the Earth. You chose the role of rescuer unlike myself and you weren't wrong. You went down a path your brother and I couldn't follow." his eyes casted down to the floor, as if her were ashamed of himself.

_Leon... you're too good to me..._

Claire eyes brightened and she smiled at him, "Thanks Leon." she got up quickly and hugged him close, "You're wearing the jacket I bought you."

The agent nodded in response, "Of course I am. Claire... There's something I have to say, I-"

Suddenly, an explosion happened outside, separating the two once again.

--------

Claire groaned as she woke up, the last thing she remembered was seeing Curtis Miller holding a suitcase, then a bright light. Her jaw fell to the floor as she looked out at the destroyed air dome. Papers fell from the sky, raining onto the remains of the building.

The Redfield tried to stand up, but she fell back down and clutched her leg. Her eyes saw the jagged chard of glass that was sticking out of it. She gripped the glass and cried out in pain as she ripped it out. Claire then tore one of the curtains from the shattered window and wrapped her leg.

She stood up again and held back tears as she tried to walk. Claire eyed the curtain rod and used it to support her up. Her eyes scanned the room and saw her cellphone, it was still in one piece. She scooped it up carefully and placed it in her pocket.

_Hurry Leon... please..._

_--------_

"Hey, Leon. Let's go diving together again some time..."

_What does that mean, you fucking slut?! _

Screamed Claire inside of her head. She tried not to glare at that woman, so her eyes shifted to Leon.

She watched that pompous ass-face smirk and reply, "Love to." That did it. That took the icing off the cake. He was enjoying the fact that Claire was jealous. Claire Redfield was jealous of some 'she-hulk' scank that was so obviously hitting on Leon. Who wears a dress like that after thousands of people died, including their brother? Scanks, that's who. She couldn't even defend herself, some officer she was.

"When did you two go, 'diving together'?" asked Claire to Leon, she wanted to know what had happened.

"Don't worry about that... More importantly, what are you gonna do? Need a lift?" He motioned his gloved hand over to the helicopter that sat a few yards away from them. He wanted to take her away with him, he wanted to tell her something important...

She gave him a sincere smile and shook her head towards him, "No thanks....I have a limo waiting." she pointed over to Raini and her Aunt that were off in the distance. They were both waiting for the young woman with smiles on their faces.

"Claire!" yelled the young child a she happily waved towards the Redfield. Claire wouldn't admit this out loud, but she only turned down Leon's offer because of what Angela said.

Leon smiled slightly and looked at Claire. "Next time we run into each other... let's hope it's somewhere a little more normal".

Claire nodded and smiled back to at him; seeing the warm spark that flickered in his steel eyes, "Definitely".

"Until next time." he waved back at her as he ran off towards the helicopter. Her eyes glued on his backside as ran off in the distance.

_Leon, I..._

As Claire walked towards the limo, she couldn't help but glance up at his helicopter and frown as it flew away.

_Damn..._

A/N: I know this chapter jumps around a lot, but I wanted the Leon and Claire parts from Degeneration. I know I skipped the elevator and airport escaping parts in this chapter, expect them in a flashback. ;) Also, I will not apologize for bashing Angela.

The next chapter is the last one!! D: But be happy now, I did a triple update today! :D


	8. After Dinner Drinks

Chapter 8

It had been a little over a month since Leon and Claire parted ways once again. The ex-TerraSave employee walked the streets of D.C. with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. She just wanted to have a nice morning in the park, reading her paper and drinking a cup of decent coffee.

Claire strolled to her favorite bench and sighed, she didn't want to sit there today. It was only her favorite because of _him_; they shared it together when she came to town. They'd have coffee together whenever the two could manage to get away from work.

_I bet Mr. Big-shot is too busy for me now, that jerk._

For the past month, Claire had been ignoring Leon's calls. texts, and everything else he did. She was still pissed off about what he had said to that Angela woman. Love to? How Claire would love to shove her size seven boot up Leon's a-

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." The Redfield shivered as that oh-so-familiar voice whispered in her ear from behind. She felt his nose rub across her ear slowly. Claire leaned forward, trying not to spill her coffee into her lap.

"Please go away Leon, I just wanna be by myself right now." her eyes stayed on the headline of the newspaper as he sat next to her. She shifted away, going to the other side of the bench. The agent watched her and sighed, "What's wrong Claire? Why are you so mad at me?"

Claire ignored him still and took a sip of her coffee, she didn't need to hear him. Her eyes scanned the same headline over and over again, she couldn't move on to the next line. She felt Leon move next to her and push the paper aside, his scent filled her nostrils and made her face near his.

"What do you want?" her eyes refused to look into his own, she didn't want to get lost in them. The tip of his nose touched her own and he smiled, "Come to dinner with me tonight."

Leon watched her intently as she thought in her head. Should she go, or should she just leave him in the dust? He chuckled softly and rubbed his nose against hers, "What's wrong? You know I don't bite... hard."

Claire froze up and then looked up at him. She felt her heart beat speed up as the finally looked into his eyes.

_You're sick Leon! Just sick! Probably screwed that whore and now you're coming back to me. Well you know what, I wont give you the satisfaction!_

Satisfaction, that's was it... The Redfield held in a smirk and started to talk, "Ok Leon, you got it. I'll have dinner with you tonight." she gave him that sweet smile that could melt an iceberg.

"Good. Be sure to wear something nice." he pulled his face back and smiled. His hand came up to his bangs and brushed them out of his eye. He really did need a haircut, or maybe even a new hairstyle. Claire smiled and took another sip of her coffee, she would get him good, she would get him damn good...

As she stood up from the bench, Leon followed the same suit and stood next to her. His eyes started to scan her backside until her forced them back up. He had a surprise for her tonight, and he couldn't wait to tell her.

"I'm staying at the-"

"I already know."

Claire tapped her nose with her finger as she spoke to him "I should have known." Leon have a small smile and nodded, "You've known me how many years, Claire? Come on."

A rustling in a nearby bush caught both of their attentions. The two watched a blonde girl trip out of the bush and fall on the ground, then, a man with short brown hair grabbed the girl and pulled her back in the bush.

"Nice going monk-- Ashley!" whispered the males voice. For being a Government agent, he sure was a blabbermouth, and couldn't whisper to save his life. A smack could be heard and the female assailant stepped out of the bush, "You're a jerk, Ark!" she stomped away and headed over to Leon.

Claire looked up at Leon and whispered, "So the babysitter brought the kids along. How nice." she decided to speak louder so the other two could hear, "I'm going back to my hotel. See you guys later." the redhead waved goodbye to the three and headed off.

She needed to buy something to wear for dinner. Claire wasn't going for the trashy short dress with the caked on makeup. Nor was she going for the long ball gown with the gloves. She wanted the sensible, yet stylish dress that would make heads turn. And she was planning on making a lot of heads turn tonight.

With a smirk, Claire headed off to the nearest dress shop, she had a lot of shopping to do.

------

Man, was he nervous! Leon S. Kennedy, the man that survived so many biohazards, was shaking in his shoes. He hadn't gone on a date since he was in college, and that was with a girl his mom set up with him. She was some girl from his church and all she did was talk about was Jesus and the Lord. Leon thought she was a nut, so they only had one date, he thought he saw her on tv once... getting arrested for being in cult-activities.

Everyone thought he was the ladies man; Ada, Ashley, now Angela... but there was always Claire. Her name sent shivers up his spine whenever he thought about her. Her personality, her laugh, her smile... her. She was what he needed, she was there for him. They both needed some space for a bit, trying to get closer to each other than just having sex. But, having sex with Claire was a nice thought for him. His thoughts would always turn to her when he was lonely. Of course, the real girl could never be replaced with just a hand.

Leon's tainted hand reached out and gently knocked against her door. His eyes scanned the hallway, he couldn't help it, it was a force of habit. The blue gaze darted back to the door immediately after he heard the doorknob turn. He felt the biggest smile creep up on him after he saw his 'date'.

Claire's hair was down, which was odd in the first place. But she was also dressed up... in a dress. Leon had to keep his jaw clenched so it wouldn't fall to the floor. There she stood, in a gorgeous blue cocktail dress that matched her eyes perfectly. A silver pendent went down to her relieving cleavage. The necklace also matched the twin earrings that dangled from her ears. Her shoes and clutch purse were also the same shade of blue as her dress. Claire Redfield looked beautiful, and Leon decided to tell her so.

"You look," he took a second to choose the right word, "great..."

_Idiot! Claire, you look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous! Don't sat just 'great' you flipping retard. Kennedy COME ON!!_

Claire arched an eyebrow at him and smirked. She knew that he was just dying to say something else, but she'd wait till later to hear it.

"Hello Leon... Lets go." she closed the door and walked past him. Claire made sure she walked at a slower pace, knowing that man would be looking at her backside. She neared the elevator and felt his presence behind her. His breathing was quicker, and it lightly hit her bare shoulders. Her hand pressed the down button and then Leon took it from there.

He turned her around gently and placed a soft, friendly kiss on her lips. Claire's eyes widened a bit as she looked at him, she was in shock. She instinctively pulled away and placed her fingers on her lips.

"Something wrong?" he asked quietly, as if her were a child.

Claire her her fingers off of her lips and spoke up, "What... about Angela?" they both looked into each others eyes as his lips started to speak, "What about her?" his head tilted to the side.

"What do mean "what about her"?! I thought you two were going to go 'diving' or some crap." Claire crossed her arms and squinted. She couldn't believe him sometimes.

"I'm never going diving Claire. Whenever I have vacation time, I always spend it with you. I'm not gonna hop on a jet and fly to Angela to go 'diving'. Just who do you think I am?"

"That's it exactly! I have no idea who you are anymore. You always keep bottled up and you never let out any emotions Leon! All you do is slightly smile and like to have sex. And you know what? I'm sick and tired of it, I will NE-"

"I didn't come here to have sex with you Claire," Leon reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, "I came here to take you out to dinner and spend time with you. I wanted us to be under normal circumstances. So no, we wont be having sex."

Claire stared at him and arched an eyebrow, "So no sex. None whatsoever. But what was with that kiss just now?"

"Can't I kiss a beautiful woman?" he gave her a little smile and winked.

"I bet you do that to every girl you meet." The Redfield spun around and turned her back to him. She knew that she was right, and wasn't going to listen to him smooth-talk his way out of it.

Leon walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't see any other woman here but you. Unless you want me to go out and eat dinner with someone else. Maybe Ashley is free..."

Claire mumbled under her breath and looked down at the floor. She didn't want Leon to go out with that blonde moron. She also didn't want him to go out with Angela or that 'Ada' woman he'd mentioned a few times.

Smirking, he bent next to her ear and whispered, "What was that Claire? Speak up." She mumbled again, not making any sense of her words. "I can't hear you." spoke Leon louder, trying to coax her into doing it.

"Fine. I'll go to stupid dinner with you. But I wont like it." she ripped Leon's arms off of her waist, then as if on cue, the elevator doors opened up and they entered. It made her think about the elevator at the air dome and how Leon saved her....

----------------

_Oh God, did her leg hurt, it just kept bleeding and bleeding. That shard of glass was in her leg deep. It wasn't a pleasant experience ripping that damned thing out either. _

_She was walking with the curtain rod from Downing's office. Using it like a cane of some-sort as she walked thru the rubble. The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway, making Claire strain her hearing._

_Then she saw him, him. He came for her, just like she prayed._

_"Leon!" she gasped as she tried to get to him, but her leg went out and she fell on the floor. The piece of curtain she had wrapped around her leg was stained with blood._

_"What happened? Where's Frederick?" his eyes carefully scanned her as he tried to help._

_"He was telling me about a time-bomb he found on level four when-" Claire cried out in pain and clutched her leg. _

_"That's a nasty wound, we gotta get you out of here." he started to help pick Claire up. Luckily for him, she was as light as a feather. Then she immediately started to struggle and argue, "I'm alright, listen to me! Curtis was here, I saw him. He came out of level four where the G-Virus was kept!"_

_Leon held Claire up and supported her arm across his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her waist as they made their way to the elevator. He missed being this close to her, touching and holding her..._

_He slammed his hand into the down button and waited. God, it was taking forever. He had to find Curtis and make sure Angela was alright. But Claire was the top of his priorities right now._

_Leon kept Claire slung across him as they entered the elevator. "Go straight down the corridor. Head straight to elevator AD-2, it will take you straight to an outside exit."_

"_Got it" replied Claire as she limped out of the elevator car. Her leg was absolutely killing her._

"_Claire," stated Leon as he looked back at her. "Try not to get killed"._

"_Okay," said Claire with a smirk, "Ditto." she gave a quick wink as the doors closed. They were separated once again._

_---------------------_

Claire had to admit, that dinner with Leon wasn't that bad. He was even charming in some way, which made a plus mark in her book. So far, Leon had a whole lot of pluses, but he also had a few negatives in there too. But Claire decided to remember the good times than the bad.

Instead of going back to Claire's hotel room for a few drinks, Leon took her back to his new place. Her eyes almost fell out of her skull when he pulled up to the apartment building. It was...

"Huge." stated Claire as she ogled the building, and it looked damn nice too! Leon got out of his car and ran to the other side, opening the door for her. He saw a smile spread across her face, making one appear on his own as well.

They both headed inside the building, Leon guiding her to the elevator. He watched Claire look around the lobby, watching the people walk past. This was a really upper-class place, and it made Claire feel a little self-conscious about her own financial situations.

"Come on, let's go up." they both walked into the elevator and watched the doors close. Leon pulled out a card and swiped it in the card reader. It unlocked the top floor, which was currently Leon's whole apartment. The doors opened up and Leon flicked the light-switch on that was on the wall.

Claire felt her jaw hit the floor again, his apartment was just filled with expensive luxuries. "Holy shit!" she eyed the stereo system, the big screen tv, even the freaking kitchen. She was entirely amazed at what her friend's apartment looked like. And then she realized it, she had never been here before. This wasn't the old rundown hole in the ground, this was modern, this was chić, this was... fucking expensive.

"Leon... my God. How much does this thing cost you?" Claire looked over at him and saw him reply with a shrug. "Dunno, I didn't pay for all of this stuff. Pretty much came with the place when they moved me here."

He took a step forward and shrugged his suit jacket off, then hung it over a chair. His hand gave a slight wave over his shoulder and headed off, "Come on, we'll go over to the bar." Leon headed over to the next room and turned on another light, illuminating even more of the apartment to her.

Claire followed Leon like a lost little puppy, she had no idea where she was going, or even exactly where she was. Her eyes looked over to the left and saw him over at a wooden bar mixing drinks. He was using a shaker cup, and Claire saw how his dress shirt clung to his biceps.

"Sit over here." Leon nudged his head over to the bar stool that was right in front of him. Claire slowly made her way over and sat down, resting her elbows on the counter. The agent smirked as he looked down the front of her dress. He had to tell her now, had to tell her just how he-

"Stop staring at my boobs, Kennedy. It's getting really old." Claire gave him a grin, showing that she wasn't mad at him. She was just teasing him a bit, trying to lighten the tension between the two. You could definitely cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"Claire."

"So what drink are you making?" her head rested on her hand as she spoke to him.

"Sex in the shower?" he stared to strain the drink into a couple of Champagne flutes.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him, trying not to have flashbacks of when they first had spent the night together.

"The drink's name is "Sex in the Shower", what?" he smirked to himself, he chose that specific drink for a reason.

"Why would you choose that drink, Leon?"

"Because I like the way it tastes, and so will you."

"Are you talking about the drink, or me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It matters Leon."

"The drink, then." he handed her a flute and clinked his glass against hers lightly.

Claire stared at him for a while and shivered. He gave her that shiver again, that ran up her spine. Leon sipped his drink and gave her a lopsided grin, he knew he was getting to her. But he didn't want Claire here just to screw her brains out, he wanted to tell her something important. He needed to tell her now, but the words were stuck on his throat.

The redhead took a sip of her drink and smiled, "It's pretty good, nothing like the real thing though..." her bright blue eyes looked at him and stared. She did miss him, he was her best friend, even thought they weren't technically that close. But they were closer than most people were nowadays, and Leon could say the same thing about her.

They were 'partners', and nothing was going to change that. If one was stuck in a hellish zombie-nightmare, the other would be there, or at least get someone to help. Claire knew that Leon couldn't help her at Rockfort, he was with Barry on the Starlight cruiser, saving that little girl. Lucia needed a lot more help than her, plus... She only asked for Chris's help, not Leon's in that email.

"I need to say something, Claire..." said Leon as he sat his glass down. His hand came up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, reviling them to her. He stood up tall, looking at her with those blue eyes.

"Yes, Leon?" she asked as she looked up at him. Her eyes couldn't break contact with his, the piercing blue gazes were locked.

"I've been thinking... and I decided something." he stopped to look at Claire's facial features to what he had just said.

"Ok, and what did you decide?" Claire gripped the stem of her glass with her fingers tighter. She was nervous about what he was going to say to her...

"I decided that I don't want us to be friends anymore..."

The redhead felt her mouth open slightly from his words. Why didn't Leon want to be friend with her anymore? Was it because of those mega-scanks he always ran into? Her head was spinning into a vortex of confusion and red-hot anger.

_How __dare __he?!_

Claire's hand instinctively splashed her drink into Leon's face and stood up. She was pissed beyond belief and had to get away from him once and for all.

"I knew I should have just stayed away from you! Goodbye Leon, and I hope I never see your sorry ass again!" she looked like she was going to explode with rage and she spun around. Her hair looked like it was a flaming sea and could catch the whole room on fire.

Leon's hand gripped her shoulder as she began to storm away, "Why don't you ever let me finish my sentences, Claire?" he spun her back to face him and crushed his lips against hers. Claire thought back to the elevator earlier and how he had kissed her there. He kept kissing her, and yet he doesn't want to be her friend anymore?

He finally pulled his lips from hers and smiled, "I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want to be more... with you..." he looked away and placed his hands on the bar. Leon never liked to say his feelings out loud, especially to Claire since their friendship was on such a thin wire. "I don't just want to have sex with you... I want to know even more about you, ask you how your day was, comfort you when you're upset... Claire," he turned back around and looked at her, "I love you..."

Claire Redfield's eyes started filling up with tears, she hadn't heard that in so many years...

_-------_

_HIs skin was bruised and discolored, she couldn't do anything to help him. His red hair was matted down onto his forehead from sweat. The boy that laid there on the floor was dying, and there was nothing she could do to help._

_"Oh, Steve..." the girl dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her lap. The boy picked up her hand and placed it on his wet cheek._

_"You're warm..." his throat was dry, his voice was nearly above a whisper. His body was becoming cold, lifeless._

_"Steve, you've got to hang in there, ok? My brother's come to save us, we're getting out of here." her hands shook him slightly trying to keep him awake._

_"You're... brother kept his promise, I'm sorry. I cannot." his breathing was slowing down, making his vision blurry and making it hard to see her._

_"What, what are you saying?" she looked down at him with wide eyes._

_"I'm glad I met you, I..."_

_---------_

"Claire? Claire, hey..." Leon's hands shook her shoulders lightly. He knew she was thinking about that dead boy again, she rarely did that now.

"Leon..." she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, "You know that I never loved him... And that guilt has been gnawing at me for seven years now. But the reason why I didn't harbor those feelings for Steve was because I liked someone else."

His eyes flicked slightly and neared his face to hers, "Oh? And who was that?"

Claire smiled and rubbed the salt water from her eyes, "This one guy. He was a rookie for a Police Department once. He was also a bit lame, but he still stole my heart seven years ago."

Leon's hand caressed her cheek and smiled widely, "What was this guy's name? Maybe I've heard of him, after-all, I was also a rookie at a Police Department seven years ago."

He watched her head tilt up to his and whisper only one name to him, "Leon."

"Leon, huh. Well that's good since my name is Leon too."

Claire laughed softly and smiled, "Still crack the lame jokes while in a serious conversation?"

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, "You know it." they closed the space between them and molded together. Their bodies perfectly fit together, like two pieces to a puzzle. They were the last two pieces to finally complete the puzzle's picture.

They broke the kiss and kept their lips near, "I love you, Leon." she gave a quick peck on his lips before he spoke. "I love you too, Claire." he kissed her again and picked her up in his arms. The Government agent held the redhead bridal-style and carried her into his bedroom. Tonight would be the night that they would show how much they really loved each other. Tonight was the night that they were finally more than 'just friends'.

A/N: Forgive me for the super late update. I had a major case of writer's block and some things came up in my life. But I finally finished this story, hooray! If you have any questions about it, just message me.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
